This invention relates to a tool box adapted to be suspended from a independent object such as a platform or a scaffold.
In the display box art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,570 teaches a box having means provided on a modular unit to allow it to be mounted on a horizontal bar attached to a vertical surface. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 317,220 shows the ornamental design for a storage bin having a hanger element and U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,513 discloses a service tray having a tab and hook formed at the higher end of each end wall. Said hook projects beyond the vertical plane of the adjacent side wall for engagement with a horizontal surface.
The principal disadvantage of the foregoing devices is that the hanger structure disclosed is designed to work with a specially designed horizontal bar adapted to mate with the hanger in a more of less semi-permanent arrangement. The instant invention works with a tool box laden with heavy construction tools which can be supported by any horizontal surface and particularly adapted to a scaffold.